implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
New England Republic (1962: The Apocalypse)
States The new England republic is Made of the former New England States. History 'World War 3' The Warsaw Pact targets were at: WP Targets in USA (1962: The Apocalypse) When the first nuclear strikes came in, New York City was hit, as was several military outposts and industrial targets, such as the hits at the Philadelphia Naval Shipyard. The survivors fled east toward the New England states who were spared most of the ravages of the war with Boston suffering 3 1kt hits. As the refugees poured in, social order began to break down. 'After Doomsday 1962' The Doomsday effect shocked the people of New England, who had never expected such an event to happen, nevertheless, the affected people began to retreat and regroup in the country side. 2 days later Connecticut and New Hampshire closed there state boundary and began to organised the release effort for those refuges who had managed to get in earlier. Maine, Vermont, Massachusetts and Rhode Island all followed suit with in days as the panic grew on the chaotic and refugee clogged streets and did likewise. On October 24th, the people of central Massachusetts, Rhode Island and north-eastern Connecticut met to discuss the state of affairs along with representatives of Rhode Island's state authorities and the Mayor of Providence. Upon realising they were allowing, the states of Massachusetts, Vermont, Connecticut and New Hampshire agreed to merge and set about rebuilding what little they had. Rhode Island and Maine went there own way until 1967. Late 1962 saw a series of heavy snow squalls over the Aleutian Islands and Alaska. One particular Vancouver bay storm would go down on record as the most snowy in Canadian history, ever! Boy, you should have seen the snow fall in southern parts of British Colombia, it came up to the roof of cars and some time the tops of doors! As the cold and blustery weather guaranteed a white Christmas in Vancouver, an intrepid team of 10 Dutch, Chilean and American mountaineers went on climbing expedition that involved them trying to conquer Mt. Logan on the Alaskan/Yukon border. The expedition’s leader failed to heed the mountain ranger’s warning about the failing weather. Sadly, 2 of the 10 man team died when they got lost after an unusually heavy snow storm had hit them unexpectedly as they reached the mountain’s summit. A similar event nearly killed a local climber on California’s Mt. Shasta the next day as blizzard conditions hit the states Oregon and Idaho. The heavy snow fall would fall rapidly as the cyclone entered the state of Wyoming the next day. As the storm complex moved further south it became much more powerful rainier over the next couple of days, as a tornado hit the outskirts of Denver, Colorado and heavy flooding was reported in Reno, Nevada. Heavy hail and rain also fell in Maine, Maryland, central Iowa, Kansas City, southern Georgia and coastal Connecticut at the same moment in time. Arizona’s fire department also did an excellent job at putting out a lighting induced bushfire, with what little they had, that was threating the city of Phoenix! The last remaining storms fizzled out a few days later crossing over the Gulf of Mexico and in to the Yucatán Peninsular ended leaving a few heavy downpours in Mexico City and Belize as it went. A joint Dutch, Canadian, Chilean and American climbing expedition tried to climb Mt. Logan on the Alaska/Yukon border. Sadly, 2 of the 10 man teem died when they got lost in a snow unusually heavy storm. A similar event nearly killed a climber on California’s Mt. Shasta the next day as blizzard conditions hit the states Oregon and Idaho. Many people from the region fled to either rural Maine or on to Bear Mountain, Green Mountains and Litchfield Hills in Connecticut for many months after the atomic war. Fishers Island, New York, joined near by Connecticut after hearing of the destruction of New York metro 2 moths after the war. The first few years were very difficult times with fuel and food rationing brought into effect and radiation from Boston and New York, however Wesley Powell's decision to swiftly enact Martial law proved to be a wise choice. Mr. Wesley Powell was eager to serve as the first President of the New England Republic /N.E.R, stepping down in 1973. Rhode Island's Democratic governor John A. Notte, Jr. singed up to be his deputy and was such until he also stood down in 1973. Most stuff was shared out and 2 food hordes were hung. The nuclear winter lasted between October 1962 and March 1963. A nuclear summer then lasted between April 1963 and September 1965. A severe famine and a cholera outbreak hit the east of the state, killing many people during 1965 and most of 1966. A typhoid plague struck Hertford Refugee Camp in 1967, killing 62% the camp’s and 25% of the city’s residents. Most of the states had merged in to the federal New England Republic by the May of 1963 with the minor Republics of Rhode Island and Maine joining the union in 1967. '1968-1972' One problem faced was dealing with the local bandits, marauders, mafias and street gangs. The communites formed local alliances with each other. Soon wars soon erupted with spears and arrows as few had guns. Raiders stated attacking the settlements and radiation took its toll. Under Steve Jaeger, a new military force of some 250 men was formed and the threats were removed one by one. The settlements outside of Boston, western Conetticut and in the the Berkshires were on a verge of collapse in late 1968 until a had a meeting with the leaders of the settlements. He told them to survive they must unite. This made the survivors unite. He told the remnant engineers how to build primitive weapons. When the engineers had done the Militia got ready the raiders were panicked as the locals crushed them. The raiders retreated out of Hertford. However militiamen hidden behind the trees and shubery shot more raiders with bows and arrows. Hippies were outlawed as subversives and mostly shot on site in 1969 The nation would also struggle with various raids by the surrounding tribesmen from Long Island and South West Connecticut until 1985. Somehow they would manage to just make it although many would die of cancer and banditry over the years. The Hertford doctor Antony Steve Kennedy and his friends Chris Lee, David Jackson, Hillary Larsen, Jacob Goldberg (who was also a doctor) and Ann Cerise Withers (Ann was a profesional baker) would serve as firm, but fair dictators, until the first free elections were held in 1977. 'First Contacts' First contact was made by exsplores with Carolina, Canada, Québec, New Brunswick and the Maritime, Labrador Newfoundland, Bermuda, Ohio, Niagra, Canada and Upstate New York in 1967. 2 lost Connecticut fishing boats met a small group of fishing boats from the Somme Republic, Irish Republic and Duchy of Lancashire near Rockall in 1985, leading to the handing over of ambassadors in 1986. The N.E.R. was also discovered by explorers from Cascadia, Mississippi and New Mexico-Colorado in 1987. '1973-1989' Mr. Wesley Powell sadly died of thyroid cancer in 1982. Peconic County, in the East End of Long Island was bought off in 1975 after they singed a mutual defense agreement to from of the cancerous rebels in West Suffolk County, who were mostly cowed in to submission by 1985. A minor earthquake hit Hertford in 1977, killing 2 and injuring 12. A typhoid and cholera outbreak killed 200 people in mid-1984 and the first free elections were held in 1987. A team of Connecticut and Massachusetts explorers entered Nassau county on Long Island and found only a few ruins, some albino dogs and a small number desperate tribes-folk. Boblo Island Dock building inside 1.JPG Urban exploring, abandoned house (1) - Dec 2008.jpg Cochran Gardens demo 04-STL MO-1-3.jpg Abandoned Packard Automobile Factory Detroit 200.jpg AbandonedHouseDelray.jpg Fort Wayne Detroit Officer's Row Disrepair 2011.JPG '1990-2000' The lands beyond Peconoic Bay were fully assimilated in to Connecticut state during 1997, after 5 years of bitter fighting with local tribes-folk. Riverhead is the official colonial county seat of Long Island. In the late 1990 most of the county offices were moved to Hauppauge. The other once ruinous towns are Southampton and East Hampton were rebuilt with help from New England in 1998-1999. Explorers and traders from both Massachusetts and Connecticut use it as a base for operation in the still tribal part of the Island near the ruins of New York. A small wind farm opened near Windsor in 1998 and was slightly expanded in 2008. The Turbines were made by specialists in the United Republic of Ohio. '1990-2000' The lands beyond Penoic Bay were fully assimilated in to Connecticut state during 1997, after 5 years of bitter fighting with local tribes-folk. Riverhead is the official colonial county seat of Long Island. In the late 1990 most of the county offices were moved to Hauppauge. The other once ruinous towns are Southampton and East Hampton were rebuilt with help from New England in 1998-1999. Explorers and traders from both Massachusetts and Connecticut use it as a base for operation in the still tribal part of the Island near the ruins of New York. A small wind farm opened near Windsor in 1998 and was slightly expanded in 2008. The Turbines were made by specialists in the United Republic of Ohio. 'Present Day' Connecticut brought in the tightest gun laws in the former USA on May 2, 2004. "It is a crime to commit the following acts, that is to say- the public discharge of a gun and either the carrying and/or carriage of a loaded gun and/or unholstered gun, by non military/legal staff and whist not on hunting sites or killing rabid and/or mad dogs!". The re-seeding of shellfish in 2005 and 2006 has and a possible source of income given rise to hope for the ecosystem. The winter of 2009-2010 was the coldest for 50 years and the heat wave of 2006 and 2012 were the worst since records began just over 100 years ago. On November 12, 2008, Connecticut allowed marriages of same-sex couples. Trade with Niagra, New England, Canada and Carolina has been flourishing since 2010. The night of October 30-31, 2012, saw the OTL hurricane Sandy kill 8 and injured 27 in the nation. A 200-foot, 700-ton Venezuelan oil-tanker ship, bound for Quebec, was been pushed up onto the ruined Staten Island. A 62 year old man died as the result of the July 2013 heat wave. Same-sex marriage is permitted in all six New England states, with Rhode Island being the final state to legalise the practice in May 2013. Government The N.E.R is a functioning democracy. The president is elected every 5 years for a maximum of 3 terms. As of 2011, Democrats controlled all 45 federal congressional seats. Joseph Lieberman and Richard Blumenthal are the leading congressmen. Currently, the N.E.R. leans more strongly towards the Democratic Party. However, Connecticut has a high percentage of voters who are not registered with a major party. A few are supporters of the Libertine and Green parties, which also exist locally. Economy Like most other post-Doomsday European nations, the economy is poor and suffers from a labour shortage. Most of the economy is weighted towards agricultural production though there are some industrial aspects to the urban economy but it is nowhere near the capability of nations like Carolina or Mexico. It is agrarian by nature largely dependent on agriculture, forestry and selling looted metal from the ruins of nearby towns. As of November 2011, the state's unemployment rate is 6%. The N.E.R. mostly still consists of temperate broadleaf and mixed forests. The southern coastal forests of oaks, hickories, and maple cover much of the nation and northwest, these give way to New England-Acadian forests of the Taconic Mountains. Forestry is a growing industry in Mane and, Connetticut is a major potato growing region. The Peconics are a tidal estuary system fed at the western end by the Peconic River. Other notable tidal estuary creeks which provide brackish water to the system are Meeting House Creek, Brushes Creek, James Creek, and Deep Hole Creek on the North Fork. These and others bring lesser salinty to the water compared to the Atlantic Ocean. For that reason, the clams, oysters and bay scallops were numerous for generations since they require brackish water and the bountiful phyto and zooplankton which give the system its first tier of life. Farming The agricultural produce of the state includes hen’s eggs, clams and lobster, potatos, dairy products, cattle and tobacco. The winter flounder fishing usually caught in the spring has all but collapsed, but fluke (summer flounder), bluefish, porgy (scup) and some northern weakfish are to be found, using clams, squid and spearing for bait. Snappers (young spawned bluefish of the year) give youngsters a real thrill in late summer. August is a time of blue claw crabbing and recent catches 2006 and 2007 in the inlets and creeks have been bountiful. Reseeding of shellfish in 2005 and 2006 has and a possible source of income given rise to hope for the ecosystem. 'Industry' Its industrial output includes hose drawn transportation equipment, planks, aircraft parts, fabricated metal products, chemicals and pharmaceutical products. Industry only took off after the 1987 free trade agreement with, Up-state New York, Chesapeak, Carolina and, New Brunswick and Quebec. 'Mining' The Vermont towns of Rutland and Barre are the traditional centers of marble and granite quarrying and it still continues to this date. Dimension granite is counties to be quarried in New Hampshire's Hillsborough, Merrimack, and Coos counties. Sand and gravel are also mined in every county. Low level copper mining occurs at several small sites in Vermont. Limmited fracking has occered in Conneticut and easter Massitusits since 2008. 'Tourism' A report issued by the Connecticut Commission on Culture & Tourism on October 8th, 2010, tourism from neighbouring states generated more than $12 million in economic activity and 11,000 jobs annually. It's a boaters' paradise for its calm waters in summer and fresh sou'westers in late afternoon for sailing has become a popular vacation spot for the weathyer East coasters. Climate Education schooling from ages 4 to 18 is compulsory. International relations The N.E.R has good relations with many nations. United Republic of Ohio is a close friend. Military The armed forces abandoned the use of bows and swords in favour of imported Carolina rifles and pistols in 2005. The army is a volunteer force 1,945 and a conscript force of 395. The Army is mostly made up of the former National guard units from New Hampshire, Vermont and Massachusetts, but it does not maintain a large force. Foreign Relations It is a willing client state Carolina since the start of the economic slump of 1987-89. Relations are also good with Canada, Ohio and Pesylvania. Transportation 'Roads' Due to the lack of modern transportation methods horses are the main beast of burden and land travel. Horses are still popular in the nation, despite the recent, but short lived, outbreak of equine ethmoid hematoma and sub-cutaneous anthrax. There has been an increased use of old automobiles fueled on New England aloc-fuel and Kentucky oil, as well as horse-driven carts, but they have yet to reach a point where the economic viability of the paddleboats or trains are threatened. 3 alco-fuel buses run twice on Mondays and Fridays between Boston, Providence, Hartford, Waterbury and New Haven. 4 alco-fuel buses run twice on Mondays and Fridays between the capital of Connecticut, Kentucky and Pennsylvania. 'Railways and Trams' Also see- Railways and trams in the New England Republic South-western Connecticut was served by MTA's Metro-North Railroad New Haven Line, once provided commuter service to New York City and New Haven, with branches servicing New Canaan, Danbury, and Waterbury. While New York's ruins are permanently out of bounds and the land south west of Stanford was quarantine until 2015, along with the town it’s self which still fill of hostile and/or isolationist tribal war bands, 5 trains a day stem train service runs between the other cities and the town of Windsor. It reopened with 3 steam locos and 4 carriages use the cannibalization of existing stock and track in 1977. It was up to its present strength of 6 locos and 18 carriages by 1994 and is run by New England's government. The Greater Boston Transportation Authority has run 2x 2 carriage diesel multipul-units on the Fitchburg Line, Newburyport-Rockport line and Bruswick-Boston line, since 2008 and 2 other 3 carriage steam have carried 3 carriages from Montreal to Bridgeport twice on week days ever since 1987. 2 refurbished 1950s Budd Rail Diesel Cars, also travel along the New Haven line 3 time daily (except Sundays) since 1978. 1 3 carage steam train ran several times a day (except Sundays) on the Providence-Stoughton Line since 1977 and was joined by a second on in 2008. The Needham Line started operating 2 1 carage steam trains several times on weekdays only since 1984. A few privatley owned minor industrial trains also use the Rockland Branch rail line on occasion since 1987. 5 2 car Trams have run in Boston since 1987. 'Sea travel' The rivers are mostly navigable by canoes and yachts to the sea. When the supply of gasoline and diesel and petrol ran out, horses were taken up for transport. They re-established paddle-wheel shipping on the coastline of the nation's territory in 1977. Yachts and canoes are used on local rivers, when possible. There is currently a steam ship service for passenger and cargo transport that links both Rhode Island and Peconic Bay to the mainland. The demand for wood for fuel and new boats has fueled a minor boom in the logging industry, but that has stabilised. The railways and the 7 paddleboats are the only economically viable method of transporting either people, goods and mail across the nation. 'Air travel' The is no official air travel in the nation. Burlington International Airport is now disused, but still partly maintained for the occasional visitor. Health Some cases of cholera still occur in some rural areas in the less well developed south west of the state. Skin, lung and thyroid cancers stopped being a major issue in 1982. The Brattleboro Retreat, a psychiatric hospital and convalescent center, reopened in 1987. 'Environmental issues' Small scale effects from fallout were recorded but the effects did not last. It mostly concentrated around Boston, Lake Champlain, South Weymouth and New York's Adirondack Mountains. Media A national weekly newspaper was first issued in early 1993 and the The Boston Globe was relaunched in 1996. A FM radio station opened in Hartford and Boston during mid-1995. Sport *Football (soccer) *American football *Baseball *Hockey *Ice Hockey *Sailing Baseball is most common place. The top teams are Boston Bruins ice hockey team and the Boston Celtics basketball team. The Death Penalty Murderers, Sex Predators, 'rapists, child molesters, traitors and enemy spies are executed by hanging. Category:USA Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:1962: The Apocalypse